Old Friends, New Life
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ukito, a girl looking for her brother and sister. Hitori Tadase, a childhood friend. When they meet again, will olf feelings come back? Or will they not? Or... will they be stronger? TadaseXOC I hate Tadase, so don't ask. ROmance/Humor/Drama


~*Ukito's POV *~  
"Ukito . . . are you sure?" Luna asked, floating above me. She has long black hair in a ponytail and icy blue eyes. I have no idea on how to explain her outfit (think of Dia when she had an X mark).

"Don't make me answer again," I said, packing.

"But what if we never find them . . .?" she asked.

"We _will _find my brother and sister," I growled. Luna looked down and floated to her black egg with blue crescent moons on it.

If you're wondering who I am, well, let's say that the Tsukiyomis had more than just one daughter. And I, Tsukiyomi Ukito, am looking for my brother and sister. Apparently, my parents separated us three. Well, my brother and sister are together and I'm all alone.

What do I look like?

Well, I have pale skin, long black hair that is either down with a flower in my hair (check out Yumemi from Munto) or in two pig tails (Utau's hairstyle), and violet eyes.

How old am I?

Well, I'm twelve, got a problem? I bet I could kick you're- (Ukito!)

"All done!" I chirped happily. I grabbed Luna's egg, let her come out, and put the egg in my bag.

"How are we going to get to Tokyo?" Luna asked. I paused.

"Bus, I guess," I shrugged.

"How about carpool?" Luna suggested. I smiled and nodded. The problem was that it was dark. I shook my head to get rid of the bad thoughts.

I straightened out my black mini shorts, zipped up my black hoodie that was hiding my purple tank top, pulled up my black knee highs, and moved my foot around in my purple and black checkered Converses.

"Stick your thumb out!" Luna shouted, watching the cars ignore me. I saw a car come to the curb in front of me. It had a family of four inside. The woman had brown hair, matching eyes and glasses. The man had light brown hair and matching eyes also. The little girl looked the same as her father. But the elder daughter had natural pink hair, honey gold eyes, pale skin, and four chara's. Her eyes widened when she saw me and Luna.

"Hello, dear!" the woman smiled, "I'm Midori, this is my husband Tsumugu, and my two daughters Ami and Amu."

"Do you need a ride?" the man asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Where to?" Midori asked.

"Tokyo, it's important," I replied softly. The woman smiled.

"You can stay at our house for the night!" she exclaimed, "Here, get in the back with Ami and Amu." I smiled and nodded. Tsumugu took my luggage and put it in their trunk. I sat between the two sisters.

"Oh," the woman said, "What's your name?"

"Tsukiyomi Ukito," I replied. The pink haired girl named Amu gasped. I looked over to her and smiled.

"Uh," she whispered, "Would you happen to be related to Hoshina Utau and Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

My eyes widened.

_She _knows _my _family!

I mean like . . . She _knows _my _family._

"Do you know where they are?" I asked, "I need to meet my family . . ."

"Kind of," she replied, "Come with me to school tomorrow, okay?" I nodded.

"By the way," I said, pointing at her Guardian Characters, "what are their names?"

"Ran, Miki, Su and Dia," she pointed at them in a row, "Your's?"

"Luna."

"Moon?" (Luna means moon in Spanish and I think Latin)

"Yep."

"You look nothing like Utau and Ikuto," she stated. I smirked.

"You sure? Look at the eyes," I said.

"And the smirk. Same as Ikuto," she smiled.

"We're here!" Tsumugu chirped.

"Already?" I asked, "That was fast."

"I know," Midori giggled. Ami tugged at my shirt.

"I'm Ami, Ukito-oneechan!" she shouted. I blushed.

"O-Onee . . . chan . . .?" I asked. Amu smiled.

"She does that to people she likes," she said.

"O-Oh," I stuttered out. Ami kept smiling at me. No one ever called me that except . . . n-never mind.

Their house wasn't too fancy or too casual. It was in between. Amu led me up to her room. She said I could sleep either on the floor or I could sleep in her bed and she could go sleep on the couch.

"I'll sleep on the floor," I responded.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I smiled.

"Uh, yeah! It's fine, I mean . . . it _is _your bed," I replied.

"Are you positive? I mean, I live here, so it's no problem," Amu argued.

"It's fine, it's fine! It's _your _bed!" I smiled. Amu smiled once more.

"You sure?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Amu. It's your _bed,_ not _mine_."

Yes, _not _mine.

"Oh, okay," Amu said, giving in to our argument.

"So, you got any friends?" I asked, searching the room for pictures. I found one in a blue frame. It had a lot of people.

"Who are they?' I asked, pointing to the picture. I saw my older brother and sister, but someone in the picture made my heart stop.

It was a boy . . . a boy with blond hair.

But not just any boy . . .

This boy was the one I grew up with.

"T-Tadase . . ." I murmured to myself.

"_Onee-chan, onee-chan, onee-ch- AH!" the little blond boy called out to the girl with black hair in two long pigtails. She turned around with a smile plastered onto her face. She looked down at the boy in the dirt._

"_Why must you always call me onee-chan? And I'm not even older than you! You're older than me, Tadase-kun!" the girl shouted, pulling him up. He blushed and smiled._

"_Sorry. Habit, I guess," he replied._

"_Well, Tadase-kun, how about some cookies?" she asked, holding out her hand. He smiled and took it._

"_Of course! You make the best, Ukito-chan!"_

_--_

"_Tadase-kun! No fair! You totally cheated!" the girl accused._

"_I promise I didn't onee-chan!" he shouted. She blushed and looked at him._

"_S-Stop calling me t-that Tadase-kun!" she blushed harder, stopping her angry babble. _

"_Why?" he asked with a worried expression._

"'_Cause I'm younger! And I want it that way too!" she blushed. The boy smiled._

"_I don't know, Ukito-chan, it might take awhile to fix my habit."_

_--_

"Ukito?" Amu called, waving her hand in front of my face. I lightly shook my head, and smiled.

"Oh, sorry," I said. Amu smiled and looked at the picture.

"Oh! This picture!" she exclaimed, "Well, it's a miracle I got everyone in and that Ikuto and Utau got in."

"Who is everyone else?" I asked, staring at the one that I believe is Tadase.

"The boy with brown hair is Kukai, he loves soccer," Amu smiled, "The girl with long blond hair is Rima, and she loves comedy."

"Uh-huh."

"The boy that has long purple hair is Nagihiko, also known as Nagi, and he loves to play basketball," she continued, "The one with green hair is Kairi and he reads a lot, and the girl with brunette hair is Yaya and she's like a baby and loves candy."

"Got it," I said, looking at them, one by one.

"You know who Utau and Ikuto are, but just to let you know, Utau loves to sing of course and Ikuto plays the violin," she smiled wider, "And lastly, that's Tadase, he likes . . . uh . . ."

"Cookies," I said without thinking. Amu stared at me.

"What?" she asked in confusion. I blushed.

"Nothing."

"Okay," she said, dropping the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Amu announced.

"Good night," I said, smiling.

"Good night, Ukito-san," she said, making me frown.

"No san at the end, please. Just Ukito or Ukito-chan, okay?"

"Okay, Ukito," she smiled.

"Luna-chan!" one of Amu's charas called. It was the pink one, Ran.

"Yes, Ran?" Luna asked tiredly.

"You look just like Dia did when she had an X mark, only without the diamond and X . . ." the blue one, Miki, said with a hint of suspicion or surprise in it.

"Is that so?" Luna asked, smiling. The green one, Su, nodded.

"Oh, well, goodnight," Luna added.

"Good night!" they shouted to us.

I smiled and grabbed the sleeping bag and pillow Amu got out for me. I slipped my shoes off, took off my jacket, and let my hair down. I yawned and laid down, letting Luna scoot up to me. She does that every night.

_Good night . . . Mom . . . Dad . . . _

**~* Ukito's Dreams *~**

_She was running. _

_**Run, run, run, run,**__ was all she could think._

_She was running from her past, the present, and the future. _

"_I've got you!" a voice yelled, pinning her down. She screamed in pain._

"_Now you have to face life!" it laughed evilly._

(End dream) --

"NO!" I shouted, jumping a bit. When I realized it was only a dream, I calmed down, and laid back on my sleeping bag. I tried to fall asleep again, but no avail.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

This time I'll try not to think about anything.

"I wish I could be brave, care-free, and just plain old . . . free . . ."

_**Next Morning**_

"Ukito," someone whispered, shaking me, "Ukito."

"What?" I moaned, looking up, only to have pink and gold in my face. It was Amu . . . of course.

"You're going to school with me today. Remember?"

I shot right up.

"Oh yeah!" I shouted, looking for some clothes. Amu tapped my shoulder.

"Here," she said, "It's our uniform." I looked at her in confusion.

"How did you get it?" I asked. I was only here for the night . . .

"My mom got it," she said with a smile, "She has her ways."

I smiled back.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Amu replied, "But hurry with changing, or else we'll be late."

"Eh . . . Ukito-chan?" Luna asked.

"Luna? What is it?" I asked, looking at her.

"Why are there eggs on your sleeping bag?" she asked, pointing to them. I looked over with wide eyes. There were three of them.

One egg was black at the bottom and sky blue at the top (think of Utau's eggs), another that was just midnight blue with black cat heads around it (like Ikuto's sort of), and lastly another black egg with red X marks around it.

"Oh my God . . ." I muttered. Amu's face showed shock too.

"You . . . you have as many Guardian Characters as . . . me . . ." Amu muttered too.

"Oh my God . . ." I repeated. I almost fainted. I poked the one with cat faces on it.

It moved and I shrieked.

"G-Get dressed Ukito . . ." Amu said, still shocked. I nodded and ran into the bathroom. Luna watched over the eggs as I changed.

I changed the uniform up a bit though.

I put the red tie and little lower, unbuttoned a button on the shirt and left it un-tucked, left the blazer unbuttoned and open, I put my hair up in two pigtails again but with two blue crescent moon clips in them (if Amu can have two X clips, I can have two moon clips), and red and black knee highs.

I walked out, only to find a surprised Amu. Her mouth was hanging open at my appearance. I struck a pose and she giggled.

"Like the outfit? It's new," I giggled.

"I love it! Where'd you get it?" Amu played along.

"A girl with pink hair and her mother!" I smiled and giggled again. Amu giggled too. She grabbed her bag.

"Oh yeah, here," Amu said, throwing me the same exact bag as hers, "Mom again."

I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. I looked over to my three new eggs.

"Hey," I called.

"What?" Amu asked. I pointed to my eggs.

"Where should I put them?" I asked. Amu pointed to my bag. I mouthed an "Oh" and Amu giggled again. We walked downstairs and I hear someone taking pictures.

"Beautiful, Ami!" Tsumugu shouted. I looked over and saw that he was the one taking pictures. Amu sweat dropped as well did I. Tsumugu looked over to us and started taking pictures. Amu looked at her father with a bored expression.

"Come on, Amu-chan!" he father shouted, "Smile!" Pose!"

"Come on Amu dear," her mother soothed, walking up to us, "Go on and get to school."

She handed us lunches and breakfast. I smiled and waved. Amu smiled and said "See you later!"

"So," I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder, Luna sitting on my other shoulder.

"You mind if I act different at school?" Amu asked. I looked over at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like, I act like a different person at school," Amu explained.

"Oh, well," I said, "Truthfully, I don't know." Amu sighed and shrugged. I sighed too. When we got to her school I put up my act.

"I act different at school and stuff too," I smirked. Amu looked over to me in surprise.

"Well, then, shall we proceed?" she asked with a smirk. I smirked too and nodded.

"It's the Cool N' Spicy Hinamori Amu!" everyone shouted. They moved out of our way.

"Who's that with her, though?" people muttered and whispered as if I couldn't hear them. I turned their way.

They gasped.

"It's Tsukiyomi Ukito," I said, "You got a problem?"

"Cool n' Spicy! Just like Hinamori Amu-san!" people shouted. I scoffed, rolled my eyes and turned to meet up with Amu again. I felt people watching me.

"Amu-chi!" an annoying voice called. Amu looked over and so did I. It was the girl that had brown hair in the picture. Yaya, right?

"Hey, Yaya," Amu said, waving and smiling. No one was around anymore to see this.

"Amu-chan!" other voices shouted, rushing over. It was everyone else in the picture she showed me.

"Who's this?" the boy with brown hair asked, ruffling my hair slightly. I smiled at him, making him blush a bit.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me. They were shouting "Hinamori-san!" and stuff like that. I turned around, only to see Tadase bowing.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, looking up. When our eyes met, his widened.

"U-Ukito . . . chan?" he asked in surprise. I tried to smile.

"You . . . know each other?" Amu asked us. I blushed and nodded.

"Uh, I'm Tsukiyomi Ukito, by the way," I said, trying to change the subject. Everyone gasped.

"As in Tsukiyomi Ikuto!?" Kairi shouted. I nodded.

"Onee-chan . . ." Tadase whispered again. I blushed.

"S-Stop calling me onee-chan, Tadase-kun!" I shouted. He smiled.

"You said that five years ago, more or less," he replied. I smiled.

"Ah, well it's true! I'm younger than you!" I shouted.

"Tsukiyomi . . ." Nagihiko murmured, thinking about something.

"What's all this talk about Tsukiyomis?" somebody asked. We looked up and saw a boy, around seventeen or so.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered as he jumped down and smirked at Amu. I smirked too.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted in surprise.

"Hey Kiddy King . . . and the crew," Ikuto greeted.

"Onii-chan!" I shouted, smiling. Ikuto looked down at me.

"Onii-chan?" he asked. Amu smiled.

"Ikuto, this is your other sister, Ukito," Amu said. I smiled at him. His eyes widened.

"How old are you then?" he asked, bending over to get a better look at me.

"Twelve!" I smiled.

"What's your father's name?" Ikuto questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Tsukiyomi Aruto," I replied.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders, "They left me at an orphanage when I was little."

Ikuto sighed.

"Well, looks like you've got another sister," Rima stated, looking at Ikuto.

"I hope Easter doesn't get to her too," Ikuto sighed.

"Ikuto, nya~! She's got four Guardian Characters," a cat chara said to Ikuto.

"I know Amu has four, Yoru," Ikuto said.

"No, not me!" Amu said, "Her! Ukito! She got three this morning and she had one with her when I first saw her."

"I have a name you know," Luna said, "It's Luna. L-U-N-A, Luna."

"Luna, we get it . . ." I said, sighing. Luna floated up to me and sat on my shoulder.

"Well . . ." Ikuto said, holding his hand out towards me, "It's time for you to meet Utau."

I took in a deep breath, smiled, and grabbed his hand.

_My brother's hand . . . I can actually see my brother and sister._

**Ukito:: Kind of sad . . . if you think about it.**

**Amu:: Are you?**

**Ukito:: Maybe.**

**Amu:: Review please**


End file.
